Change of Heart
by Fallenangel2904
Summary: Look inside for better summary. It will be Mostly involving Alison, Caleb, Livvie, and Rafe. I may add some secondary charecters later. chapter 6 now up. please R&R! pairing-AliCaleb, RafeLivvie
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first Port Charles fic so be nice. Because of the recent story line, I was inspired to write this. Rafe kept the antidote from Livvie and Caleb, and Alison has no idea he was lying to them the whole time. She wanted him to be open and honest, but he wasn't. Livvie is intent on getting revenge on Alison for whatever reason she has. Well Caleb seemed less then happy about all her revenge. Also recently Alison and Caleb have been getting closer and developing a friendship. Well what would happen if that went to the next level? Read this story to find out. Also in this story Alison is not with Joshua. Livvie, Caleb, Alison and Rafe are all still at the catacombs and Livvie did not get the antidote yet. She is still unable to bite Caleb. And Joshua, and everyone else still thinks Alison is dead. Wow ok on to the story. Enjoy, and remember please review, weather you like it or not.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was getting to be the same thing day after day. Rafe had gone out to try to get some information on Joshua that they could us against him. Livvie had went to the hospital to try to get more blood, since she couldn't get in contact with Rafe, and Alison and Caleb were in the catacombs by themselves. She was sitting on the rocks, and he was on one of the chairs that were there. They had been silent for the past hour or so.  
  
"God I hate this were just sitting here doing absolutely nothing while everyone I care about thinks im dead."  
  
"Alison would you please be quiet."  
  
"Quiet? Quiet? No I won't be quiet. I'm having the worst time of my life."  
  
"Well you know this is not exactly my idea of fun either. I'm stuck in here with someone who complains 24/7, I'm getting claustrophobic looking at this damn cave all the time, and to top it off is smells in here. Yeah Alison, im having a great time."  
  
"And you call me a complainer."  
  
"Look it's killing me just as much, if not more. Olivia and I were supposed to be together, and we can't be. Her fangs are poison to me. We can't even make love."  
  
"Oh you know what spear me the details. All you do is talk about you precious 'Olivia'"  
  
"And all you do is talk about Rafe, Rafe, Rafe."  
  
They were silent for a minute. Then Alison spoke.  
  
"Well I guess were even then. We just need to find something we can both talk about without making the other crazy."  
  
"I don't think there's anything we can agree on."  
  
"Maybe there is."  
  
"What could we possibly agree on?"  
  
"We both hate Joshua."  
  
"That is true."  
  
"Well the whole reason we're here is to defeat Joshua. So he won't marry me and make me his bride. I mean were being open and honest with each other to destroy him. That's the whole point of this."  
  
"I'm not sure how open and honest some people are."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Alison, I don't want to start and argument."  
  
"No tell me what you were gonna say."  
  
"I think Rafe is holding on me and Olivia. I think there is an antidote, he's just not giving it to us."  
  
"How could you think that?"  
  
"I told you id didn't want to start an argument."  
  
"I don't understand how you could think Rafe could lie about something like that."  
  
"Alison I."  
  
"No ok. You have no right to say something like that about Rafe. We all had a pact to be honest if we ever wanted to stop Joshua. Rafe would not lie about something like that. More importantly, he would never lie to me."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry Alison. Olivia said the same thing. She knows that Rafe would never lie to you. I'm sorry. It just kills me to think that there is no antidote and that me and Olivia can never be together."  
  
"I know. I know how much you love her, and I know that you would do anything to be with her."  
  
"I would."  
  
"Then you can't give up hope. You two are gonna find you way back to each other, you always do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For reassuring me."  
  
"Well your welcome. I just don't want to fight anymore. I want us all to be able to get along and work together. We need to defeat Joshua. He's the real enemy."  
  
"Your right. Joshua is the enemy, and were gonna bring him down."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok this is only chapter 1. What do you think so far? Love it? Hate it? Either way please review. If you have any comments, questions or suggestions feel free to email me at Vampiressqueeon08@aol.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. I'm so sad about PC being canceled, but at least we still have fanfiction. Thanks all for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter!!! And sorry if some times it's hard to tell who is speaking, but I really don't want to add nametags. Ill try to make it clearer.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Caleb and Alison had just been sitting there talking, and getting along, when Livvie came charging through the cave entrance.  
  
" Olivia, your back!"  
  
Caleb got up to greet her.  
  
"Caleb, what are you two doing?"  
  
"Well me and Alison have been talking. There's not much else we can do. Did you get the blood?"  
  
"No! That damn Ian wouldn't even let me any where near the blood supply. I told him I need to feed, but he doesn't give a damn. He only cares about himself."  
  
Alison interjected.  
  
"You know Livvie Ian isn't a monster. You should have just told him Rafe sent you. He would have given you the blood."  
  
"Well excuse me little miss 'I know everything' next time I need blood from him you can go, since you know everything so well."  
  
"Livvie, it's not like that at all. I was just trying to help you. I know you need to feed."  
  
"You wouldn't know what it was like Alison. I need blood now! I get weak and I start to shake. You don't know what it's like at all."  
  
"Ok look Livvie maybe I don't know what it's like to need to feed, but I do know that you need blood and I think you could have gotten the blood if you told him Rafe sent you."  
  
"You know everything don't you.  
  
"No I just want to help you."  
  
"Yeah it will be a cold day in hell."  
  
"Why do you hate me so much? Hah? What did I ever do to you? I never hurt you or have done anything to you, at least not intentionally. So what is it? Why do you hate me?"  
  
"Honestly? I don't know why."  
  
"What. That's crazy. How do you hate someone for no reason?"  
  
Livvie started to get very annoyed.  
  
"God Alison. You always have to be right don't you? Always, about everything! Good old perfect Ali. The sweet, good, trustworthy honorable Alison. Well you know what 'Ali' I just want to wipe that cute little smile off that smug little face of yours."  
  
"Well why don't you? You have the opportunity so go for it. Let's see what you got 'Olivia'."  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
At this point Caleb was at the end of his rope.  
  
"That's enough out of both of you! Olivia what is wrong with you? Alison was only trying to help."  
  
"God there you go again Caleb, taking her side over mine, again."  
  
"Olivia I'm not taking her side. I just think you were out of line. That's all."  
  
"All? all? Caleb you make it sound like I was wrong."  
  
"Olivia were not doing this here, not now!"  
  
"Yes we are!"  
  
"Listen to me Olivia, your jealousy is not called for at all.  
  
"Not called for? You know what Caleb fine just answer me this one question, and I'll stop."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who do you think was right? Honestly Caleb because I know when you're lying. Who was right in your opinion?  
  
"Honestly, you were both out of line. Caleb took a deep breath. But I think that to begin with Alison was right."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Livvie was silent and took a seat on the rocks. Seconds later Rafe came into the cave. He looked around and saw everyone standing or sitting there in silence.  
  
"What did I miss?"  
  
Alison walked up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Nothing were all fine. Was there any luck today?"  
  
"Well I did find out that Joshua does have one weakness."  
  
"That's great what is it?"  
  
"It's you Alison."  
  
"That's not so good."  
  
"I know. We'll keep trying."  
  
Rafe turned to Livvie and stuck his hand in his bag  
  
"Livve I got the blood you needed."  
  
He handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks, now that I'm half dead from starvation."  
  
"Yeah sure don't mention it."  
  
He turned back to Alison.  
  
"Listen Alison I want to try to make sure Joshua isn't on to us. Come with me I need to do something. Caleb, Livve we'll be back soon."  
  
"Take your time." Livvie said with a bitter smile.  
  
Rafe and Alison turned out of the cave and left. This left Caleb and Livvie alone together. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Here is chapter 2. I think Livvie is acting the same way she usually does. Please review. Thank you and I hope this was better to understand who was saying what. Sorry this isn't that long. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. I'm going to try to update sooner. I was kind of bummed; I didn't get any feed back on the last chapter. (. Hopefully I will get some on this chapter. Here it is.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Livvie was silent for a long while. She had drunken the blood Rafe got for her, and her and Caleb sat there in silence. Finally Caleb broke the silence.  
  
"Olivia, what is wrong with us lately? Were always at each other's throats. It's like we can't spend two minutes with each other without an argument."  
  
"Why don't you ask Alison, she seems to be where all your interest is lately."  
  
"God Olivia, how many times do I have to tell you, it's not about Alison, it's about us! The fact that you can't see that there's nothing going on between Alison and me. If you can't see that, then Alison isn't going to be the one who separates us, it will be you."  
  
"Then maybe we should just stop this right now between us, because I know there's more there then your saying."  
  
"Olivia there is nothing there. I like Alison. She's a good person with a good heart, and I enjoy talking to her. That's all! I'm sorry that you don't trust me enough."  
  
"I do trust you, I just don't trust her. She came near you flaunting her sweetness, and she had you hooked. You can't help it you're a man. Any man would be taken in by her, and let's face it right now your only human."  
  
"Olivia why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what? Being honest about what I feel."  
  
"Olivia I don't think I can do this much longer."  
  
"Fine then don't. I'll save you the trouble of breaking it off with me, because I'll do it first. Caleb, were over."  
  
"Olivia."  
  
At this point Livive was half way out the cave, and headed into the night.  
  
~*~*~* Rafe and Alison had gone back to their loft. Rafe was searching for something. He looked through some papers he had, and finally pulled out a white sheet of paper with something written on it.  
  
"Rafe, what's that?"  
  
"Something that may help us defeat Joshua."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Alison just trust me. It will work. Say what was going on earlier before I came back to the catacombs? Why was everyone so silent?"  
  
"Because of Livvie."  
  
Rafe looked up from the paper and focused his attention to Alison.  
  
"What did she do? Did she hurt you?"  
  
"No, no nothing like that. She came in the cave and Caleb and I were talking and she got upset. Don't ask why she blew up at me but she did."  
  
"What exactly were you and Caleb talking about?"  
  
"Rafe don't tell me that you're going to get upset too."  
  
"It's just don't trust him Alison. You know the things he's done to us and everyone else in Port Charles in the past."  
  
"Rafe cant you see that he's changed? He's different now. All he wants to do is be with Livvie."  
  
"Well that's never gonna happen. I'm going to make sure of that."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Look the last thing we need in Port Charles is more vampires, especially not Caleb. I'm just gonna make sure that he stays mortal."  
  
"Rafe.. Caleb believed you when you said that you were going to put your hatred for him aside and work together to defeat Joshua. He also believed you when you said that there was no antidote, and so did I. Livvie was a different story. She still thinks your holding out on them. I keep sticking up for you and saying that you made a promise to me to work together and to be honest, and that you would never be untrue to me, but now Rafe, I don't know. I have to ask you is there an antidote or not?"  
  
"Alison."Rafe took a long pause. " I told you there was no antidote and there isn't. I'm not lying to you Alison I would never lie to you."  
  
"I know Rafe, and I'm sorry. It's just the way you were talking about your hatred for Caleb made me wonder. I'm sorry for doubting you for one minute. Can we go back to the catacombs now before someone sees me?"  
  
"Yeah just let me grab that paper."  
  
"Okay, I'll wait in the hall way."  
  
Alison went into the hall to wait for Rafe. Their loft was kind of hot, and the hallway was mush cooler. Rafe grabbed the paper and was headed out the door when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Rafe, it's me Ian."  
  
"Um Ian is it important, it's kind of a bad time."  
  
"It's about the antidote."  
  
Alison was getting impatient, and stuck her head back inside to see what was taking so long. She saw Rafe was on the phone and didn't want to bother him, but then she heard something that surprised her.  
  
"Ian what ever you do, don't take your eyes off that antidote. If Livvie or Caleb get it, then he'll become a vampire again and god knows what will happen."  
  
"I was just checking Rafe. I didn't know if you wanted it back yet or not."  
  
"No it's safest with you. I need to go Alison is waiting for me."  
  
"Okay I'll see you later."  
  
With that the two hung up just as Alison rushed inside."  
  
"Alison what's."  
  
"What's wrong? Is that what you were going to ask me? Gee I don't know Rafe maybe the fact that there was no antidote and you not only lied to Caleb and Livvie, but to me! What happened to 'Alison I would never lie to you'? All a bunch of crap I'm sure!"  
  
"Alison, I thought you would understand."  
  
"Understand? Understand? Understand what Rafe that you lied to me? Yeah sure I get it loud and clear."  
  
"Alison."  
  
"No Rafe. It's over. You had so many chances to tell me the truth, but you didn't. So that it it's over, and don't even think of coming after me!"  
  
With that Alison stormed angrily out the door leaving Rafe just standing there.  
  
~*~*~* There is chapter 3. Hope you all liked it. Please review!!!! It makes me want to write more, and quicker. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4. Why is no one reviewing???? I need FEEDBACK!! Please the future of this story depends on reviews, if I don't get any for this chapter I'm not continuing this story. So here is chapter 4.  
~*~*~*~*~*~ It had been about an hour since Rafe and Alison's fight. Alison had been wondering around near the docks hoping that no one would see her. If Joshua or one of his hence men saw her she would be done for sure. She decided to go back to the catacombs where she was safer. When she got there she saw Caleb sitting on the rocks staring into space.  
  
"Caleb are you okay?"  
  
"Alison, what are you doing back here so soon?"  
  
Alison walked in and took a seat beside Caleb  
  
"Well if you must know Rafe and I had an argument."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"No actually it's not. It's over between us."  
  
"Don't give up, I mean relationships can always be mended. Rafe is gonna see the light and come back to you."  
  
"Maybe so, but I don't want this one to be mended. I broke it off with Rafe."  
  
"Wow he must have really done something to make you do that."  
  
"Well I don't want to go into detail, but yeah he did. You know I can put up with almost anything, accept a liar. He lied to me and there is no way I can forgive that. It wasn't some little lie, it was a big one."  
  
"I really am sorry Alison."  
  
"Thanks. I just don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"Alright I wouldn't mention you know who any more."  
  
"Thanks. So where is Livvie?"  
  
"Ah. well Olivia had another one of her tantrums and we wound up having another fight."  
  
"Over what if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Ha.well actually it was over you."  
  
"Over me? What, how?"  
  
"Well Olivia's jealousy came out and she thinks there's something going on between us."  
  
"Us, you mean you and me?" Alison started to laugh. "That's crazy."  
  
"I Know."  
  
"I mean us together, That's just ridiculous."  
  
Caleb started to laugh  
  
"I know I mean no offence Alison, but you're not exactly my type."  
  
"Oh none taken. Your not exactly my type either, actually not at all, no offence though."  
  
"None taken. Exactly what about me isn't your type?"  
  
Alison stopped laughing and looked a little confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well you know I was just wondering, since were on the subject."  
  
"I don't know I guess it's the fact that you're so dark and mysterious. Im not really used to that."  
  
"And that turns you off, the fact that im dark?"  
  
"Look we really shouldn't be having this conversation right now, I don't think it's appropriate."  
  
"Your right, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no it's ok. Actually I'd like to know what it is that makes me not your type, if you don't me asking."  
  
"Well actually I think you're too happy, and blonde's were never for me."  
  
"Too happy? That's crazy! Just because I have a nice personality im not your type?"  
  
"Look I'm sorry Alison, I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
Alison got up off the rocks.  
  
"Look it's ok. It's my fault. This whole conversation started with what Livvie said. I mean her being jealous of me, thinking that there was something going on between us."  
  
" I know. It is pretty funny."  
  
"Yeah well I hope nothing too serious happened between you and her."  
  
"Well actually something did happen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Olivia just didn't believe me when I said that you and me were just friends. I refused to not be trusted by her, so I told her that it was over. Kind of ironic ha. I mean that you and Rafe split up at almost the same exact time that Olivia and I do."  
  
"Oh god Caleb im so sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry Alison, it's not your fault."  
  
Alison started to walk around. Caleb got up after her.  
  
"Yes it is my fault, if we weren't friends, Livvie wouldn't have been suspicious."  
  
"Alison it's not your fault were friends, I like having you for a friend."  
  
"Well you shouldn't. I feel terrible."  
  
Alison was walking around and blaming herself for what happened with Caleb. She was saying how this is all her fault and the fact that Livvie was insecure was because her and Caleb would confide in each other all the time. Caleb had had enough he turned Alison around to face him and began to yell.  
  
"Alison just stop! It is not your fault, not one bit. I like having you as a friend, and confiding in you. If Olivia couldn't handle that, then that's too bad for her. But please just shut up and stop blaming yourself."  
  
"Well I do blame myself and I'm not gonna shut up, so make me."  
  
"God Alison fine!"  
  
Before Alison could get another word in edgewise Caleb leant down and passionately kissed her on the lips! Alison was not expecting that at all and did the only thing that anyone would do in this situation, kissed him back! It started out to be slow and gentle, and built up to more passion. Finally when Alison realized what was happening she pulled away.  
  
"Caleb, what just happened here?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think I liked it."  
~*~*~*~  
  
Here is chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed it. Hopefully I get some reviews, or im not going to update this story anymore. Please review. On another note, I thought it was time to add some spice to the story, so the next chapter is going to have some Rafe and Livvie in it. Hopefully there will be a next chapter so please REVIEW!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here is chapter 5. I'm so glad that I got so many reviews on the last chapter (!! Thanks all who reviewed, and remember keep reviewing. Enjoy the chapter. Oh this chapter may contain more suggestive material then the others, just warning you, but don't want to give away too much of the story.  
~*~*~  
  
Alison stood there in shock staring at Caleb. She still didn't believe what had just happened. She wasn't exactly sure how to respond to what he just said.  
  
"You liked it? Caleb this is not right at all."  
  
"What's not right about it?"  
  
"You're kidding me right? First of all, why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I like that, answering a question with a question. Very clever."  
  
"Oh and I suppose I should say the same for you. Staling to answer a question with a sly comment. Just answer me, why did you kiss me."  
  
"Well I had to do something to shut you up."  
  
"This is just like what happened at the villa. You know, when you kissed me to shut me up."  
  
"Ah how could I forget you were about to blow our cover when you saw your grandmother with Joshua."  
  
"Yeah well could you blame me? It freaked me out, and the only way that you could think of shutting me up was to kiss me, same as this time."  
  
"What else did you expect me to do? You were blaming yourself for what happened between Olivia and I. I had to make you stop, so I kissed you. I must say though of all the ways I could have done it, this was the lesser of the evils."  
  
"Eww ok just stop, stop! It's not like I wanted to kiss you."  
  
"Then answer me this, why did you kiss me back?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. You kissed me back."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did." He said in a repeating tone.  
  
"Look would you just admit that you just wanted to kiss me, that's why you kissed me now, and that's why you kissed me last time."  
  
Caleb grinned.  
  
"You right Alison, all I've wanted to do is kiss you. Ever since I came to Port Charles that was my goal. I only married Olivia to secretly get close to you, and the whole battle I have going on with the slayer, that was all to get your attention. My plans are to make you my bride and carry you off into the sunset." Caleb smiled at her and began to laugh.  
  
"You know, your such an idiot."  
  
"Well you wanted me to admit to you that I wanted to kiss you, and if that wasn't a confession for Jerry Springer then I don't know what is."  
  
"You're an idiot." She said as she gave a slight smile.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Livvie was still upset about what had happened. She was standing on the docks crying when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Rafe standing there.  
  
"Rafe. I thought you might have been Caleb."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's just me."  
  
Livvie wiped the tears from her eyes and stared out at the water.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"God do I have to tell you what's going on in my life. It's really none of your damn business."  
  
"Well excuse me."  
  
Rafe stood beside her and looked out at the water. He was still in a bit of a spin about what had just happened. Livvie looked up at him.  
  
"So what brings you out here at such a late hour? Shouldn't you be falling all over the queen of peroxide right about now?"  
  
"If your referring to Alison, we aren't together anymore."  
  
"Well I never thought I would see the day." She said looking at him with a very surprised expression on her face. "You finally sensed up and dumber the little slut did you?"  
  
"Ok Livvie don't call her names, and no I didn't break it off with her, she broke up with me."  
  
Livvie looked stunned.  
  
"She broke up with you? That was stupid of her."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Rafe said a little curious.  
  
"Well because I know how much you love, or loved her. You're a good person Rafe, and the one thing I do remember from when we were together was the fact that you were caring. She really doesn't know what she had."  
  
Rafe smiled the first sincere smile he had given Livvie in a long time.  
  
"Thanks Livvie, but it was my fault. I did something that was wrong and I deserved what I got."  
  
"Well I guess were both alone now."  
  
"Wait a minute what do you mean both?"  
  
Livvie sighed.  
  
"Caleb and I are finished too. I guess my jealousy got the best of him. I'm still convinced that I was right."  
  
"What exactly were you jealous of Livvie?"  
  
"Alison! I know she really wants Caleb! That's probably why she broke up with you, so she can get her hooks into Caleb."  
  
"Now I know why Caleb broke up with you. You're delusional! Alison is never going to want Caleb, never!"  
  
"Don't be so sure of that Rafe, I bet as we speak Blondie is seducing him."  
  
"Ok just stop with the name calling will you. Why don't you just go die your hair blonde if you hate yourself that much!"  
  
"Haha you're so funny, but when you see that I'm right I'll be the one with the last laugh. Knowing I was right all along."  
  
"Whatever Livvie."  
  
Back at the catacombs.  
  
Alison and Caleb had been silent for the past few minutes. Alison began to speak.  
  
"You know I wish you would just admit that you wanted to kiss me."  
  
Caleb sighed. "Not this again. Alison look, I think you're a very beautiful woman, but I told you why I kissed you, if you don't believe it then you have more problems then Olivia did."  
  
"I just don't believe that story. I believe that you were caught up in the moment, and kissed me because you wanted to. I don't believe that story you told me of you wanting to shut me up"  
  
"Well you should, it's the truth."  
  
"Well I don't buy it. It happened twice Caleb, twice!"  
  
Caleb was getting inpatient. "Look Alison it's not that I don't find you attractive, I do."  
  
"So then why won't you admit that you kissed me because you wanted to?"  
  
At this point Caleb had had enough of her. He would say anything to stop her.  
  
"Fine Alison, maybe a part of me did want to kiss you. Your attractive and I'm sure that I wanted to kiss you. Are you happy now, now that I told you what you wanted to hear?"  
  
"So Livvie was right all along ha?"  
  
"God almighty, Alison why are you doing this?"  
  
"All I'm doing is asking a question, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing, except the fact that you're driving me crazy! What are you trying to do?"  
  
"Prove Livvie and me right, and from what you've said we have to be right."  
  
"Think what you want Alison."  
  
Alison was set on proving to herself that she was right. She wasn't sure why this was so important to her. She wasn't even sure if she was right, but she had to know once and for all if Caleb wanted her. She had thought about this for a while. Livvie kept saying that he wanted her, or that she wanted him, and she had to see if she had been right. She thought of the perfect way to do so. Once and for all she would know if she wanted him, or if he had secretly wanted her.  
  
"Okay look Caleb, I know you say you didn't want to kiss me, so here is your change to prove it."  
  
"Okay. What do I have to say?"  
  
"More like do."  
  
Caleb just looked at her. "What?"  
  
"Kiss me Caleb, kiss me."  
  
He wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Alison that isn't."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence his lips were met by Alison's. Her soft lips brushed against his, very gentle at first then becoming more aggressive. The kiss started to build up speed, and became several kisses with gasps for air in between each. Alison's body feel into place in Caleb's arms. He held her Alison's mind was blank. She was in a trance, a sleep state. Caleb was also in another world. The only thoughts that ran through both their minds was  
  
Finally the two broke from the kiss they gasped for breath still in each other's arms. Finally Alison spoke. She was still out of breath and tried to regain her self, but felt herself fighting to stay in this state.  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"Sometimes you have to learn not to ask questions and just go with what is happening."  
  
Caleb bent back down to kiss Alison he still wasn't sure what he was doing himself. Had Livvie been right all along? He didn't know, but he did know that this was what he wanted and obviously Alison wanted it too.  
  
Alison just couldn't fight this feeling. She wanted so badly to give into it, and finally did She met Caleb's lips with hers and began to kiss him again. He kissed her on the lips, and moved to her neck. He kissed in circles making his way up to her ears and nibbling on them very slowly. She suddenly pulled back with a seductive look on her face. She spoke.  
  
"This is all happening so fast, and I can't control myself. I want this, I guess I want you."  
  
Caleb just looked at her.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is.Caleb I want you to make love to me."  
  
She stood there just looking at him, until finally he leaned forward and took her in his embrace. He started to kiss her once more, as he lifted her up and carried her over to the other side of the cave laying her down gently on her back.  
  
"Alison, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I want you Caleb. I want you now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here you go. This chapter was pretty long; I hope that's good. I know Alison may seem OOC here, but she got swept up in the moment, same with Caleb. I hope you all don't think I've gone nuts and am moving too fast, but I wanted something unexpected, something that will make you go, wow. After all this would probably never happen on PC, so that's what fan fiction is here for. Hope u liked it anyways, and I am going to have another chapter up soon. Suggestion, comments feel free to email me at Vampiressqueen08@aol.com . 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here is chapter 6. I was going to update this earlier, but there was a huge blackout in NY, through Canada, and up to Ohio I think. Anyway I'm in NY and it took a long time for the power to come back on, more then 24 hours. I was going to update this that afternoon, and the power went out. It was kind of funny at first, I though my parents didn't pay the electric bill, LOL, it turns out it was city wide, but obviously the power was restored, Plus I've been doing a lot of things to get ready to go back to school. I dread it. LOL so without further a due here is chapter 6, thanks for listening to me ramble. Oh the rating maybe PG on this chapter. Nothing too explicit, just kissing, and suggestive material, actually nothing more then you would see on the show.  
  
Caleb lay Alison down and began to kiss her neck he wasn't sure what he was doing, but he was going with the feeling. It felt right to him. Alison was a beautiful woman, and he obviously was attracted to her. She had always given him a chance, even when others weren't willing to.  
  
Alison had so many thoughts going through her mind at this point. She didn't know what to think. All she could think of at this moment was how good his body felt on hers, how good his hands felt toughing her body, and through her hair caressing her skin. And his mouth on her neck, slowly kissing up and down. She was in sheer bliss.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
At the docks.  
  
Rafe and Livvie stood there silently. Livvie was obviously still upset over what happened between her and Caleb, because her eyes were still watery. Rafe was upset too, but not really showing it. Finally Livvie spoke.  
  
"Pretty strange ha."  
  
Rafe just looked at her  
  
"I mean the two of us, actually in the same place without screaming at each other." Livvie smirked. "Had this been any other time you would probably be lecturing me on what a horrible person Caleb has turned me into, and how the two of us are pure evil."  
  
Rafe actually felt sorry for her now. He honestly didn't know what to say, since what she said was true. Finally he spoke. "Livvie I have said some pretty mean things to you in the past, but they were justified. You've done a lot of things to hurt not just me but Alison, and I am sorry if I come off the way I do."  
  
"I guess I got what I deserved," She said in an almost whisper. " I know I haven't been the nicest person to know the past few years I mean our marriage was based on me wanting to get revenge on Alison, and that was a horrible thing to do to you."  
  
"Yeah it was." He said expecting something more.  
  
"Look Rafe, I can't just go back in time and undo all the things I've done to you, Alison, Jack, even my own father, but what I can do is say I'm sorry now. I doubt you even believe me, but I really do mean it. I see now, what I wish I could have seen then. I don't even recognize what I've become. But if it's worth anything at all, I am sorry. Believe it or not"  
  
Livvie had tears running down her face. She really meant this from her heart. Rafe once again didn't know what to say. This was the last thing he expected to happen. He expected an argument, and some yelling, but for her to apologies for all that she had done, was nothing short of a miracle.  
  
"Livvie, I actually do believe you."  
  
She looked up at him with a look of pain on her face.  
  
"That's surprising, I mean I'm not sure if even I would have believed me after all I've done."  
  
"Well I do. After everything that's happened tonight I just think we should spend less time arguing, and more time getting along. It made me see how things, and for that matter people can change in a second. I mean yesterday me and Alison were happy, and now were not even together."  
  
"I really am sorry about that Rafe."  
  
"I already said it was my fault. I mean if it wasn't already hard for me faking Alison's death so that Joshua would leave her alone, and then all of us having to stay together in the catacombs so no one would find us, Alison leaving me makes it harder on me."  
  
"Rafe I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, and most of all for not apologizing sooner. Hopefully we can just put it behind us, and we can be friends. After all you're the only one left still talking to me, and I really need someone."  
  
"Well as long as you realize that you've made mistakes, then we can be friends."  
  
Suddenly it sunk in. Rafe needed to get back to the catacombs. Even though Alison hated him, he needed to see if she was ok, or if she was even there.  
  
"Livvie I need to get back to the cave, just to make sure Alison's okay."  
  
Livvie sighed, "I might as well go too. Caleb is probably back at the apartment by now, and I don't have anywhere else to go."  
  
The two walked off, and headed to Rafe's car. Frank Scanlon suddenly stepped out from the building he was standing behind. He took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number to him.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I tailed the slayer just like you asked."  
  
"Any news?" Joshua Temple asked from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Well your going to be surprised to hear that Alison is alive, and hiding out at the Catacombs. The slayer and Livvie were just headed there now. Apparently she was in on it too."  
  
"Good work Frank. I do believe a promotion is in order. Head them off there, then strike."  
  
"Yes sir", he said with fear in his voice. He quickly hung up the phone, and headed to the catacombs as fast as he could.  
  
Joshua sat on his sofa staring into the fire, he laughed to himself. "Oh yes Alison you will be mine, mine for all eternity."  
  
~*~*~*~  
Back at the Catacombs.  
  
Caleb and Alison were still caught up in their passion. Neither one of them knew what they were doing, but they knew it felt good.  
  
Alison thought to herself how fast this had all happened. She honestly couldn't help herself. He had a way about him, it was indescribable. It had nothing to do with him being a vampire, he was mortal now. No, no this went deeper. It was like his eyes had a way of pulling you in and not letting you go, and right now this was the only place she wanted to be.  
  
Caleb continued to kiss her neck, and suddenly pulled away. He looked at her; she looked beautiful, although she was only wearing a plain black button down blouse and a pair of faded jeans. She stared back at him with suck passion. He wanted to make sure this was what she wanted.  
  
"Alison, I know you said you want this, but I just want to make sure there's no regrets."  
  
"Caleb, I do want this", she slightly hesitated. "I want you."  
  
Alison began to remove Caleb's shirt showing his muscles, and tattoo's. He had on a tight black muscle shirt underneath, which Alison also removed. He was so incredibly sexy, and he was about to make love to her!  
  
Caleb then began to unbutton her shirt, revealing her black satin bra. She looked incredible. He knew that this was not a mistake. He began to kiss her neck again, and slowly caress her body.  
  
Suddenly something crossed Alison's mind. If Rafe ever found out about this, he would with out a doubt kill Caleb. Even though she had ended it with him, she knew that he still loved her, and she knew that him finding out that she had been with another man let alone Caleb, his enemy would send him over the edge. She couldn't risk Caleb getting hurt, she had to stop now. Alison pushed Caleb back and got up from under him.  
  
"Alison what are you doing, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry Caleb, I'm so sorry, but this, us can't happen, ever!" She said while trying to button up her blouse, and hold back tears at the same time. She then ran out of the cave.  
  
Caleb was speechless. He just sat there thinking to himself. He knew that this was not the best thing to happen from the beginning, but he started to fell something for her, and she just ran out like that. He needed to know why. He quickly put on his muscle shirt, then his over shirt and began to button it up as he headed to the entrance of the cave. He got outside, and there was no sign of Alison anywhere. He called her name. "Alison." No answer. He tried again. "Alison." Still nothing. 'Where the hell could she be' he thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Here it is, Chapter 6. I hope u enjoy it. I was thinking that because of the story line now on PC, maybe I should make it a Livvie/Jack instead of Livvie/Rafe. Tell me which one you want in a review. Also, but this isn't until the end of The Gift in October, I'm going to start another fic called Port Charles continues, so look for it. It's going to be a continuation of PC if it would have continued. The next arc, is going to be called Forbidden, and is going to have some very forbidden situations for Lucy, Ian, Alison, Jamal, Livvie, Kevin, and others so look for this story. I am also going to bring back Karen. YAY. So if you like this one, wait for that one to come out. In October, and this is just the 1st book. I am going to keep going in the arc format that will be good. So like always PLEASE review, Questions, comments email me at TheQT163@aol.com 


End file.
